


Fainting Book

by Astra_Astro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candy, Fainting, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, One Shot, Reading, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Astro/pseuds/Astra_Astro
Summary: Logan will always have a book on him and tends to read it whenever he can. So most of the time he'll lose track of time to read his book, but Patton is always there to catch him when he falls.(Tumblr prompt: Logan will go to the bathroom with a book if he doesn’t want to be interrupted. )





	Fainting Book

Logan, for most of Thomas’s life, was always about knowledge. He would always have a book with him with different genres, or even textbooks.All he ever did was read when he wasn’t planning/making schedules.

But that didn’t mean the others would interrupt his “learning time” as he says so himself. The others definitely love to tease him because of how frustrated he gets when they interrupt him.

Of course they knew when to stop… Except for Roman.

Yes Roman, the extravagant Personality side. He was overdramatic and sometimes, ~~more like most of the time~~ , didn’t know when to stop.

He was known to accidentally hurt someone’s feelings without knowing, or just be blunt.

One day when everyone was hanging out in the commons, there happened to be a small argument among Virgil and Roman.

Those two bicker so much that it’s not uncommon for them to argue over the dumbest things, this time was no different.

They were arguing about if candy corn is the best candy.

“Candy corn is disgusting, anyone who likes them have crossed the line!”

“No! Candy corn is delicious, those who say they aren’t have missed out on the most flavor-able candy…”

Back and forth they went about this one specific Halloween candy and poor Patton was trying to unfuse the argument.

It seemed this bickering got to Logan, who was reading his favorite book for the 100th time, because he has been reading the same line over and over again.

He was about ready to join in on the bickering, but he was getting to his favorite part in the book. And all he wanted was a quiet place to read.

If he went to his room he would still hear the bickering…

He could go to the real world, but he knew Thomas would have his TV on and he did not feel like watching The office bloopers THE 17TH TIME?!…

No, he just got up from the couch and started heading to the restroom. He ignored the banter in the background and closed the door.

Surprisingly it was nice and quiet in here, so he sat on the toilet (with the toilet seat closed off course). He knew it wasn’t hygienic but he wanted to read.

So now he read, and read….and read…

Time passed and he didn’t realize how long he’s been there. It wasn’t until after he finished his book that he realized it was getting dark out.

“hmm, might be best to check if the others stopped bickering…” He said to himself as he got up.

He straightened up his clothes and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the quietness…

"Strange..."

He walked out and saw the mindscape was empty. There was no sound, no tv, no nothing. It was quite disturbing because even though he enjoys the quietness, it hasn’t ever been this quiet before.

“wonder if they are in the real world?” He asked himself as he was about ready to sink out when he heard some footsteps.

“Oh, Logan, there you are! We’ve been looking for you everywhere?!”

Logan turned around and saw Patton running up to him and tackled him in a hug.

“Uh, Patton, but what do you mean?”

Patton pulled back, but didn’t let go of him.

“You’ve been gone all day yesterday! Like I knew you walked out because of Roman and Virgil’s silly little argument, but to be gone for a whole day?!” Patton exclaimed.

“D-did you say…all…day?” Logan asked looking alarmed as he looked at the clock, and, yep….

_6:16am_

“Yes all day?! Where did you go? What happened? Are you okay? Are…”

Logan was shocked that he didn’t quite hear Patton, but he soon felt the affects of staying up all night to finish a book. The exhaustion crept up on him and suddenly he was very tired. It felt like a tidal wave washing over him.

“Patton, I think I am going to bed…now…” He didn’t even know if he said anything because next thing he knew, everything was black…

Patton had caught him on time and just sighed. He picked up Logan bridal style and took him to his room.

“silly Logan, don’t stay up another night reading a book…”

He tucked Logan in and kissed his forehead as he left. He would have to explain to the others what happened and reassure them everything will be alright…


End file.
